


Words

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [8]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Angry Beau, Protective Luke, Suicide Notes, brothers can't get along, jerk beau, wise Daniel, words hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Beau and Jai hate each other, but words hurt and surely this can't go on much longer.





	

"Do you have to ruin everything, Jye!" Beau screamed at his youngest brother. "I swear you're such a mistake, it isn't even funny anymore." Luke and Daniel could only watch nervously as Beau went off on Jai. Jai, however, was used to it. He knew his brother absolutely hated him and there was nothing that was going to change that. Jai turned around and ran back inside the house without a single word.

Luke would usually try to mediate the argument, but it was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. It wasn't just the fact that Beau always won that stressed Luke out. It was the fact that Jai never fought back or stood up for himself.

"Beau. That's enough!" Luke yelled. "Why can't you ever leave Jai alone!"

"It's not even your fight, Luke, so do us both a favor and stay out of it!" Beau shoved past Luke, bumping his shoulder, as he too went inside the house.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Daniel. I can't keep choosing between my younger twin and my big brother. Something needs to change, and it needs to change now!"

"Luke, I don't know much, but maybe that's your problem. You never just let them work things out for themselves. How are they supposed to get through stuff if you're always interfering?" Daniel spoke after a minute.

Luke slowly nodded his head. After all, what could possibly go wrong?  
-  
Luke decided not to take sides anymore, but that was probably the worst thing that could have happened. Beau slowly got more and more aggressive towards Jai and Jai continued to withdraw deeper and deeper into himself with each passing day.  The strange thing about it was Beau had actually started being nicer to Jai. Then again, it was literally impossible to get mad at Jai by this point. Luke couldn't even remember the last time he heard Jai have a full on conversation with anyone.  
-

"Lukey!" Beau yelled, getting Luke's attention. "Come look at Daniel's new trick!" Luke chuckled to himself. Did Beau think Daniel was a dog? He decided to follow Beau anyways, and was surprised to see Daniel doing cartwheels and BARKING at Hamlet. He could have definitely gone without seeing that.

The three boys all stopped and looked up when they heard someone rushing down the stairs. Jai appeared at the bottom with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He had been going to the gym a lot lately.

"Going to the gym, Jai?" Beau questioned coldly.

"Yeah." Jai answered with a single word and Beau only nodded in response. Luke seriously didn't know what was up with his brothers. They used to get along perfectly, but now they practically hated each other. Luke bit his lip in frustration. He knew he couldn't do anything. He had to let them work whatever this was out for themselves.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Beau asked, noticing his brother's frustration. 

"I'm just going to go now!" Daniel announced, not wanting to be in the same room as this conversation but neither brother paid attention to him.

"I'm just frustrated!" Luke snapped. "You and Jai practically hate each other, and it's killing me. I'm stuck in the middle of it and I absolutely hate it!"

"I don't hate Jai, Luke. I'm just tired and he annoys me at all the wrong times." Beau defended himself.

"Really now? Does Jai know that. Because if I know my twin, then he thinks you hate him. He barely even talks anymore. Did you even notice that?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't he just say he was going to the gym?" Beau asked obliviously.

"You have to try to think like Jai. That wasn't his version of talking. That was just him doing what he had to do to get past us." Luke explained.

"Jai has his own version of talking?"

"Yeah. He uses it when he wants to lie to me without getting caught mainly, but he also does it when he's not okay. Jai is a lot more complex than you realize."

"It'll be okay, Luke. I'll just talk to him when he comes home." Beau promised. 

The only thing was, Jai never came home that night. Or the next day. He was simply gone. Luke had tried texting and calling his twin, but he only got one text back that consisted of, "I'm fine, just need space."

"What are we going to do, Beau?!" Luke panicked, "Jai's never going to come home!"

"Luke calm down!" Beau ordered, "and who knows. Maybe it's for the best that he just doesn't come back."

"B-" Whatever Luke was going to say was interrupted by a bag being dropped on the floor. Both boys turned to be met with a wide-eyed Jai. They were so into their conversation that they hadn't heard him walk in. 

"Jai." It was surprisingly Beau that called out to him, but it was too late. The damage had already been done.

"I'll be in my room." Jai practically whispered before running up to his room. The remaining two Brooks Brothers followed after him, but Jai had already locked himself inside. They heard Jai's muffled sobs breaking their way through the door before complete silence took over.

"Jai!" Luke called making worried eye contact with Beau. "Are you okay in there? I'm worried about you! Beau didn't mean it, he's just stressed." 

Jai gave no answer. Luke turned to Beau and Beau bit his lip.

"Let us in, Jai! Please!" Beau tried unsuccessfully. 

Jai still didn't answer.

"Jai if you don't open this door, I swear I will break it down!" Beau threatened.

No response.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Beau rammed his shoulder against the door until the lock finally gave way and it opened. Luke and Beau gasped at the sight they saw. Jai was passed out at his desk in the middle of what appeared to be writing. Beau gently picked Jai up and chuckled as his brother cuddled into his chest. He walked over to the bed and laid Jai down on it. As he turned to his other brother, he was shocked to see him covering his mouth with tears running down his face.

"Luke?"

"These are...Jai was writing suicide notes...that's why he wasn't answering us."

"What?" Beau was shocked. He had never taken his brother as the suicidal type. "Should we read them?"

"Beau, I don't think-" Luke started, but Beau wasn't listening to him. He had already taken the one with his name on it and opening it.

"Beau,

I know you pretty much hate me right now, and I just want you to know how sorry I am. I don't know what I ever did wrong, but I know it had to be something. This past year, you've been progressively becoming more and more annoyed with me. I realize that it's my fault and my fault alone. You've always been an amazing big brother, but I've never really appreciated you. I'm not good enough to be your little brother, but you don't have to worry anymore. Soon, I'll be gone and you won't have to worry any more. Just promise you'll take care of Luke. I don't want him to follow after me...

Love Always,

Jai

Beau couldn't believe what he had just read. He hurriedly woke up his youngest brother and started spouting off apologies and telling him how much he loved him.

"I forgive you Beau, but I was kind of sleeping. Do you...?" Jai easily forgave Beau.

"Of course. Not at all! Just let me know if you need anything!" Beau quickly left the room and Jai turned to Luke.

"Before you start yellow at me, he kind of deserved it." Jai admitted, trying to give Luke a hint.

"Why you!" Luke's eyes widened. "You dirty pig! Those were fake suicide notes weren't they?" Jai's smile told him everything. "Wow, you really are the evil twin."

"To be fair, at the rate things were going, they would have become real if something wasn't done about Beau's attitude. We never know how much our words really hurt someone until it's too late."


End file.
